A single crystal tear
by Ferryman of Styx
Summary: Under the cover of night a lone figure could be seen making their way through the city's cemetery. The night was peaceful, not a cloud in the sky, and the stars shone brightly casting an ethereal glow over the area.


**A single crystal tear**

Under the cover of night a lone figure could be seen making their way through the city's cemetery. The night was peaceful, not a cloud in the sky, and the stars shone brightly casting an ethereal glow over the area.

The light of the moon reflected off blonde hair as the figure progressed to the heart of the graveyard. The person stopped in front of a marble gravestone topped with a crystal angel. It was obvious that the gravestone was extremely expensive. No expense was spared in its construction, a final testament of love dedicated to someone long gone.

The blonde dropped down to one knee and placed some black roses in front of the grave. The black roses symbolized death and farewell but they also held the hope of rebirth and a new beginning.

A single crystal tear rolled down the blonde's face as she rested back on her haunches and stared at the figurine on the headstone. She smiled a bittersweet smile and another tear followed the first.

"I really miss you, you know." The blonde spoke, closing her eyes and leaning her head back. "I wish you'd come back. Hotaru misses you too, but don't worry, she knows you didn't want to leave us. It's just that . . . I feel like I'm flailing around in the dark. I don't know what to do." The blonde opened her eyes to stare up at the twinkling stars.

_**Flashback**_

The battle had been particularly ferocious and no one had made it out unscathed. However some were in better condition than others.

Haruka closed her eyes as Ami finished checking over Michiru. The young genius stepped back and coughed quietly to get Haruka's attention. Haruka slowly opened tired eyes and glanced at Michiru, in her arms, before looking up at Ami. Unfortunately her face was grim . . . the outlook wasn't good. Ami shook her head sadly at the proud Uranian warrior and Haruka nodded in response. Ami then turned around and went to tend to their other team mates.

Haruka had known from the minute Michiru took the blow, meant for the princess, that she wouldn't make it. She tried to deny it with every fibre of her being but as she heard her lover cry out in pain, she knew she had lost her.

Michiru opened her eyes to see Haruka looking down at her. She smiled up at her girlfriend before reaching up, one of her blood covered hands, to cup the girl's cheek. In response Haruka placed her hand over Michiru's, closed her eyes and leaned into the touch.

"I'm sorry I can't stay. I'm sorry I can't be here for you and Hotaru. I'm sorry I won't be able to hold you when you cry or wipe away your tears." Michiru smiled and reached her other hand up to wipe away the tears spilling from Haruka's eyes for the last time. "Don't worry . . . We'll see each other again . . . In heaven. Until then remember I'm always with you . . ." Michiru placed the hand, she'd used to wipe away her lover's tears, over her heart, ". . . In here."

Michiru's breath was coming short and shallow, she didn't have much longer. Haruka leant down and pressed her lips to Michiru's. "I'll always love you."

"I love you too." Haruka's reply was quiet and chocked with sobs but Michiru heard her all the same. Those words brought a smile to her face as she closed her tired eyes. Haruka held Michiru's now limp form, close to her body with a bittersweet smile and crystal tears streaming down her face. Her lover was dead and now she was alone.

_**End Flashback**_

Haruka looked back down at the gravestone as she raised a hand to wipe away the tears. "I miss you." Haruka closed her eyes briefly once more before standing up and turning to leave the graveyard.

As she reached the entry to the cemetery she turned around and looked back to her lover's final resting place, a single crystal tear carving a path down her porcelain cheek. _Heaven is no place for someone as tainted as me. My hands are stained with the blood of others, of innocents. No, I won't see my angel again, because I have fallen from grace long ago. Heaven is no place for someone like me._

**The END**

**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately do not own Sailor Moon. It belongs to its respective owner, which is not me.

**A/N: **All reviews are welcome and appreciated.


End file.
